


Ebenezer Alexander Grimm

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Other, profiles, sortta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: My HP OC... I worked really hard on this...





	Ebenezer Alexander Grimm

**Author's Note:**

> I used the Harry Potter wiki page for the initial profile layout

**Ebenezer Alexander Grimm**

**Biographical Information**  
Born: August 8, 1962  
Paris, France  
Moved to Essex with his family in 1964

Blood Status: Muggle-born

AKA: Ebb, Mr. Scrooge (as a joke), the other Grimm brother

 **Physical Information**  
Species: Human

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Reddish-brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Skin Color: Fair

 **Family Information**  
Family Members:  
Alexander Grimm (father; deceased) (murdered by Fenrir Greyback)  
Rosella Grimm (nee Lawrence) (mother; unknown)

 **Magical Characteristics**  
Animagus: Ragdoll Cat (registered)

Boggart: Hellhound

Wand: 11 1/4” Dogwood with a unicorn hair core and surprisingly swishy flexibility

Patronus: Ragdoll Cat

 **Affiliation**  
House: Slytherin

Loyalty:  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Slytherin  
Ministry of Magic (archivist)

 **Biography**  
Not much is known about Ebenezer’s life before he received his acceptance letter (he attended school, graduated, etc). All that is known is that his father was murdered after Fenrir overheard him talking about how werewolves weren’t real. Something Ebenezer didn’t learn until much later.

 **Personality**  
Calm, collected, discreet

 **Physical Appearance**  
Tall, wiry with short messy hair, a round somewhat handsome face, and expressive eyes that are made a bit larger due to his glasses. Wears vintage suits with dress boots and a soft blue trench coat


End file.
